naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Arashi
Arashi is the son of Darui and an unknown woman. He is from the Hidden Cloud Village and he is currently apart of Kigima Senju's Salvation Council. Currently, he along with the other members of the Salvation Council are planning something unknown. Appearance Arashi is a pretty tall and muscular dark-skinned man with black hair, black eyes, and an overall slightly lean but toned build. He wears the usual Hidden Clould Village shinobi uniform which is black, blue, and white colors. He also proudly wields his Hidden Cloud Village headband on his right shoulder every single day and never takes it off. Most importantly, Arashi is the spitting image of his father Darui. He looks nearly identical to him except his hair is black and he is a bit shorter and less muscular. Personality Like his father, Arashi is a very mellow and laid-back individual who is often quite lazy at times. He also apologizes a lot when Rai starts breaking and smashing things and threatens to hurt someone. Similar to the situations between his father and the Raikage A. Aside from this, Arashi is not lazy or laid-back at all when it comes to battle and important situations. As he will not hesitate to jump into the midst of a battle and attack his opponent mercilessly in a split second. Like most shinobi from the Hidden Clould Village, Arashi loves his village and it's people very much and will gladly sacrifice his life for his village if he needs too. Background Arashi was born to Darui and an unknown woman from the Hidden Cloud VIllage. He was born not much longer after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. He was raised and trained everyday in the ways of the shinobi by his father, Darui and also alongside his best friend Rai and his father who is the Raikage A. As time went on and many years passed Arashi ended up becoming an extremely skilled shinobi and the third strongest shinobi in the entire Hidden Clould Village. He's second only to Rai, showing that he has even surpassed Omoi, his own father Darui, and A. However, he never surpassed Killer B because he had the power of the Eight-Tailed Beast, Gyuki, on his side. But since KIller B is dead he is officially the second strongest now. Eventually, Kigima Senju came to the Hidden Cloud Village looking for it's most powerful shinobi and asking them to join his brand new Salvation Council. After Kigima Senju explained his council's main ideals and goals Arashi decided to join. His main goal is to work with the rest of the Salvation Council to destroy the evil Death Watch once and for all. Story The Grand World Tournament Arc During this arc, Arashi fought against the Kazekage Asuma Nara and was quickly defeated due to underestimating him and not fighting seriously. Thus, Arashi failed to move on to the second rounds of the tournmanet and Asuma moved on. Later on, Arashi fought a very long and intense battle against Kyofu Senbo. So in the end when they were both immobilized and on their last legs, Arashi decided to forfeit and let Kyofu move on so he could honor his idol, Deidara. *Arashi vs. Asuma Nara. Winner: Asuma Nara *Arashi vs. Kyofu Senbo. Winner: Kyofu Senbo Jutsu & Special Abilities Arashi is a highly skilled and capable shinobi from the Hidden Cloud VIllage and is considered some of it's greatest and most powerful shinobi. He has been trained by Omoi, Darui, A and even Killer B. This has made him into an incredibly powerful shinobi who is hailed as some of the greatest shinobi that the village has ever saw. Most importantly, Arashi usually fights alongside his best friend Rai, when the two fight together they make up the RNA Combo. The RNA Combo is considered unbeatable, and whenever the enemy sees Rai and Arashi appear side by side on the battlefield they immediately flee as the battle is already over. Chakra & Chakra Control Arashi has a high amount of strong chakra just like his father. Although his chakra levels are nothing like Rai's chakra levels his are still pretty high and potent. When he utilizes his Storm Release Armor his chakra levels are drastically increased as well but still not at Tailed Beast levels. However, when using his Storm Release jutsu known as Storm Release: Demon Dragon Storm he has the ability to passively absorb chakra from his surroundings and grow much stronger only then allowing his chakra to reach Tailed Beast levels. When it comes to chakra control, Arashi has a very good amount of chakra control allowing him to use his jutsus to their fullest potential. Taijutsu Arashi is very skilled in taijutsu just like Rai and a few other members of the Hidden Cloud Village are. However, he does not use any wrestling-like moves except for Lariat and Double Lariat. Other than that, he relies on various other attacks usually involing numerous punches and kicks and really fast dash attacks. He also usually uses his Storm Release Armor when fighting using taijutsu in order to combine them and create a deadly nintaijutsu fighting style. Ninjutsu Lightning Release Arashi is a very skilled user in lightning release-based jutsus. He usually doesn't use it though because he primarily fights using his kekkei genkai known as Storm Release which is a combination of lightning release and water release and more powerful nature than either of the two alone. Water Release Arashi is a very skilled user in water release-based jutsus. He usually doesn't use it though because he primarily fights using his kekkei genkai known as Storm Release which is a combination of lightning release and water release and a more powerful nature than either of the two alone. Storm Release Arashi is an absolute prodigy who has complete and utter mastery over every single known storm release-based ninjutsu and has even created many of his own unique storm release jutsus and has expanded on previous ones. He uses storm release as his primary fighting style alongside his taijutsu in order to combine them and use an extremely deadly fighting style known as nintaijutsu. Kenjutsu Arashi is also a skilled user of kenjutsu and primarily fights using his father's cleaver sword. Arashi has been trained in the use of kenjutsu his entire life by his father and has become extremely good at it. He is able to fight toe to toe with most opponents using only his kenjutsu skills fairly easily. When utilizing his cleaver sword, Arashi channels his storm release-natured chakra into the blade to empower it's cutting and piercing capabilities. As well as giving it the ability to electrocute anyone who is cut by it during battle, effectively giving it the ability to paralyze his opponents if the chakra is channeled directly into their bodies for extended periods of time. Jutsu List Taijutsu Lariat Double Lariat Ninjutsu Lightning Release Jutsus Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Lightning Release: Spider Web Lightning Release: Four-Pillars Jutsu Lightning Release: Eight-Pillars Jutsu Lightning Release: Sixteen-Pillars Jutsu Water Release Jutsus Water Release: Water Formation Wall Water Release: Water Shield Water Release: Showers Water Release: Octopus Snare Water Release: Water Serpent Storm Release Jutsus Storm Release Armor Storm Release: Light Fang Storm Release: Laser Circus Storm Release: Laser Arrows Storm Release: Laser Wave Storm Release: Shower Rush Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave Storm Release: Demon Dragon Storm Storm Release: Shattering Skyfall Storm Release: One With The Storm Kenjutsu Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading Cloud-Style Front Beheading Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading Cloud-Style Storm Beheading Cloud-Style Stormbreaker Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:S-rank Category:Hidden Cloud Village Category:Good Category:Characters